Parallel Dimension
by Naomi Rane
Summary: Jika kebahagiaan yang kau harapkan hanya ada di dimensi paralel, bolehkah aku menjadi kebahagian yang nyata di depanmu di dunia ini? Beri aku kesempatan untuk mengisi hatimu yang sepih. Beri aku kesempatan untuk menemani jiwamu yang sendiri"/ SasuNaru/BL, Sho-ai!


_Pagi yang cerah, menggoda makhluk bumi untuk segera bangun dan memulai aktivitas. Pagi yang damai, menyenangkan untuk membuat rencana menyenangkan hari ini._

"_NARUTO, CEPAT BANGUN! _

_Ah, lupakan soal pagi yang damai._

"_Ngh, lima menit lagi, Kyuu-nii. Aku masih mengantuk."_

_Dan lupakan juga soal bangun dan memulai aktivitas. _

"_BANGUN ATAU KAU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MELIHAT RAMEN LAGI?!"_

_Dan secepat kilat pemuda blonde itu melompat dari tempat tidur dan berlari ke kamar mandi._

_Begitulah keseharian di keluarga Namikaze, ribut namun hangat dan penuh kasih. Bukan keluarga yang kaya raya. Namikaze Minato, kepala keluarga hanyalah seorang pegawai biasa di sebuah perusahaan swasta dan Namikaze Kushina hanyalah seorang ibu rumah tangga. Namikaze Naruto juga bukanlah siswa dengan berprestasi menonjol di sekolahnya, tapi ia selalu membuat orang tuanya bangga dengan sikap hangat dan kebaikan hatinya. Namikaze Kyuubi, anak yang pintar dan selalu membuat keonaran, tapi selalu mampu membuat orang tuanya tersenyum dengan perhatiannya pada orang-orang terdekat. Keluarga sederhana, namun hangan dan bahagia._

"_Naru-chan, tidak usah makan terburu-buru!"_

"_Hmm, aku ingin cepat-cepat melihat sekolah baruku Kaa-san," Naruto bergumam dengan roti yang masih ada dalam mulutnya. Kushina dan Minato hanya bisa geleng-geleng, sementara Kyuubi hanya bersikap cuek dan terus menikmati sandwich-nya._

"_Selesai! Kaa-san, tou-san, aku berangkat dulu. Kyuu-nii, ayo cepat antar aku!"_

"_Ck, tunggu sebentar, bocah! Aku belum menghabiskan sarapanku!"_

_Naruto yang sudah tidak sabar langsung mengambil kunci mobil Kyuubi dan berlari keluar sambil tertawa._

"_Bocah! Kembalikan kunci mobilku!" Kyuubi berlari mengejar Naruto yang masih tertawa._

"_Naruto!"_

"Tuan muda.." Gadis berpakaian maid itu berusaha membangunkan tuannya dengan suara pelan dan lembut.

Tak sia-sia, sebab beberapa detik kemudian kelopak tan dengan bulu mata yang lentik itu terbuka, menampilkan sepasang shapirre indah memukau.

"Sarapan sudah siap tuan muda, seragam anda juga sudah siap, sopir juga sud-"

"Baiklah, Karin! Kau boleh keluar!" Pemuda dengan surai pirang itu bangkit dan berjalan gontai khas orang baru bangun ke kamar mandi.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Naruto untuk Naruto bersiap. Sekarang ia sudah berada di meja makan yang dipenuhi berbagai sarapan mewah. Beberapa maid berjejer di sekitar meja luas itu. Jaga-jaga jika tuan mereka membutuhkan sesuatu.

"Iruka-_san_, apa Kaa-san dan Tou-_san_ sudah kembali?"

"Belum tuan muda!"

"Kyuu-_nii_?"

"Masih di Amerika, tuan muda."

Naruto tersenyum miris. Harusnya ia tak perlu bertanya. Berapa kali ibu dan ayahnya pulang dalam setahun? Berapa kali kakaknya sarapan bersamanya dalam setahun? Hah! Entah ia harus tertawa atau menangis.

Iruka yang melihat tuan muda kesayangannya tersenyum miris hanya bisa menatap prihatin. Apa yang tidak dimiliki keluarga Namikaze? Kekayaan yang berlimpah, perusahaan di mana-mana, kekuasaan, popularitas, anak-anak cerdas berprestasi? Semua itu mereka miliki, tapi kehangatan dan kasih sayang entah poergi dan bersembunyi di mana.

Namikaze mansion.

Mewah namun dingin dan sepih.

* * *

******PARALLEL DIMENSION**

**Disclaimer**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing**

SasuNaru

**Warning!**

**BOY'S LOVE! SHO-AI!** OOC, AU, abtrak, berantakan, alur kecepetan, dsb

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

* * *

Proses belajar mengajar di _Konoha High School_ dimulai pukul 07.30 dan sekarang baru menunjukan pukul 06.30, namun sudah cukup banyak siswa yang berdatangan. Ya, tidak hanya diisi oleh anak-anak dari keluarga kaya, KHS juga diisi bibit unggul yang disiplin dan berprestasi. Tidak salah jika sekolah ini selalu menjadi sekolah terbaik dan ter_favorite_ dari tahun ke tahun.

Di atap gedung A, gedung untuk siswa tahun pertama atau kelas X, Naruto sedang duduk bersandar di pagar pembatas. Tempat itu sepih dan ia menyukainya. Irisnya masih fokus pada buku bersampul putih yang sejak tadi dibacanya. Tak ada orang lain yang tahu itu buku apa. Yang jkelasnya, ia mempunyai puluhan buku bersampul putih di perpustakaan mansionnya. Dan ia selalu membaca buku bersampul putih di waktu luangnya.

Naruto adalah siswa pindahan dari Summerton High School di Jerman. Ia baru bersekolah di KHS selama dua Minggu. Tak ada yang menarik dari sekolah barunya, menurutnya. Yang ia lakukan tiap hari hanyalah rutinitas membosankan kecuali membaca buku bersampul putih itu ̶ sekali lagi menurutnya.

Selesai. Ia menutup buku bersampul putih itu.

Ia tersenyum tipis, hampir tak terlihat.

"Naruto, sudah kuduga kau di sini. Ayo cepat ke kelas, 10 menit lagi pelajaran dimulai!"

Sepuluh menit? Berarti dia cukup lama di atap ini.

"Hm.." Naruto berdiri lalu berjalan melewati pemuda dengan tato merah di kedua pipinya, Inuzuka Kiba.

Kiba menatap sendu punggung Naruto sebelum kembali ceriah dan berjalan cepat lalu merangkul bahu Naruto. Naruto sedikit tersentak, hanya sebentar sebab ia kembali memasang wajah datarnya.

"Kudengar hari ini ada guru baru, loh!" Kiba berujar ceria.

Naruto hanya diam tak menanggapi.

"Aku harap gurunya cantik dan seksi. Haha.." Kiba tertawa dengan pikiran mesumnya, sementara Naruto masih memasang wajah tak peduli.

###~S~N~F~###

Suara ribut terdengar dari Kelas X A. Penyebabnya? Tentu saja Kiba, Kankuro, dan Lee yang gencar menjaili gadis-gadis cantik di kelas itu.

"Kiba, kembalikan _lipgloss_ku!" Teriak Ino.

"Kankuro, jangan makan kripik kentangku!"

"Lee, berhenti berteriak tentang semangat masa mudamu itu! Kau menggangu tidurku."

Naruto hanya memutar bola matanya bosan. Ia berniat tidur saat Guru Kakashi masuk.

"Yo! Kalian nampak bersemangat."

Semua siswa kembali tenang dan duduk di bangkunya masing-masing.

"Yo! Anak-anak, hari ini kita kedatangan guru baru."

Semua siswa makin tenang, meskipun mereka heran sebab guru yang dimaksud sama sekali tak kelihatan batang hidungnya. Ino baru akan bertanya saat pintu kelas terbuka menampilkan sosok pemuda berbadan altetis dengan wajah yang luar biasa tampan. Benar-benar tampan hingga mampu membuat siswa perempuan menahan napas sementara Kiba dan siswa laki-laki lain cuma mendengus, entah kecewa atau merasa terancam. Dan bisa dipastikan, Naruto lebih memilih menatap ke luar jendela.

"Beliau adalah guru baru kalian. Silahkan perkenalkan diri anda, Uchiha-sensei"

"Hn. Uchiha Sasuke, guru Matematika"

Kakashi sweatdrop mendengar perkenalan yang benar-benar singkat itu. Berbeda dengan para gadis yang berteriak tentang betapa kerennya guru baru mereka.

"Ekhm.. Baiklah anak-anak. Mulai hari ini Uchiha-sensei yang akan mengajar matematika. Oke, saya harus mengajar di kelas lain sekarang. Silahkan ambil alih kelas Uchiha-sensei."

"Hn"

"Baiklah anak-anak, saya punya beberapa peraturan dalam kelas. Pertama, tidak boleh terlambat, tidak boleh bermain-main selama saya mengajar, tidak boleh ribut, ulangan tidak boleh dibawah delapan, dan.." Sasuke menatap tajam.

".. tidak boleh tidak memperhatikan ucapanku!" Siswa-siswa menahan napas saat Sasuke berjalan menuju bangku Naruto sementara Naruto masih menatap keluar jendela.

"Kau mengerti, bocah pirang?" Sasuke berbisik tepat di telinga Naruto. Siswa yang lain semakin menahan napas dengan mata membola.

Merasa ada yang berbisik di telinganya, Naruto berbalik. Entah kesialan atau keberuntungan, bibir pink Naruto tepat bersentuhan dengan bibir Sasuke.

"Kyaaaaa.." Gadis-gadis berteriak histeris seketika.

Naruto yang kaget langsung menarik kepalanya, tapi tengkuknya segera ditahan oleh Sasuke. Guru muda berusia 23 tahun itu bahkan berani melumat bibir mungil Naruto.

Naruto Shock, Sasuke menyeringai.

Dan jangan ditanya lagi, bagaimana reaksi orang-orang yang menonton kejadian itu. Hinata bahkan sudah pingsan dengan wajah merah padam.

Naruto yang sudah pulih dari keterkejutannya segera mendorong Sasuke yang langsung terjengkang.

"PEDOFIL BRENGSEK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?"

Kiba berani bersumpah demi udara yang tiba-tiba memanas bahwa ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar Naruto berteriak dengan raut wajah kentara murka. Kiba juga baru tahu, suara Naruto benar-benar melengking seperti gadis. Ah, jangan-jangan Naruto memang seorang gadis! Lihat saja postur tubuhnya yang mungil ramping, rambutnya yang sedikit panjang, kulitnya yang halus, serta mata biru besar dihiasi bulu mata lentik. Kiba cepat-cepat memukul kepalanya. Bisa-bisanya dia berpikiran seperti itu.

"Hoho.. Rubah kecil, ternyata perhatianmu hanya bisa direbut dengan ciuman bibirku. Baiklah, aku akan menciummu setiap pelajaran dimulai." Sasuke menyeringai kemudian berjalan ke depan kelas seolah tak terjadi apa-apa, tak mempedulikan raut aura Naruto yang menyaingi neraka tinggat tiga belas.

Sai yang berada di depan bangku Naruto membuka buku catatanya.

_Satu, jangan pernah mencium Naruto. Dua, jangan pernah mengacuhkan Uchiha-sensei atau kau akan dirape._

"Baiklah! buka buku kalian sekarang! Kita akan berlajar logaritma dan eksponen." Sasuke memulai pelajaran tanpa beban. Siswa yang lain hanya mengikuti perintah meski masih shock, Naruto yang kesal terpaksa duduk dan mencak-mencak sendriri.

###~S~N~F~###

03.00 p.m.

Waktunya pulang untuk siswa KHS. Sebagian masih ada yang tinggal di sekolah untuk mengikuti ekstrakurikuler atau mengurus organisasi, sebagian langsung pulang ke rumah, dan sebagian lagi menuju tempat bimbingan. Biasanya, Naruto yang sedari tadi memancarkan aura yang membuat semut mati adalah salah satu siswa golongan ke tiga, pergi ke tempat bimbel.

"Kita ke tempat bimbel atau pulang dulu, tuan muda?" Iruka yang sudah menunggu di pintu gerbang bertanya takut-takut. Bukan apa-apa, aura kelam yang menyelimuti Naruto belum juga hilang.

"Ke rumah, aku ingin mandi dan ganti baju dulu"

###~S~N~F~###

UF Operation adalah tempat bimbingan belajar yang dipilih Naruto. Ia memang sebisa mungkin memadatkan jadwalnya. Apa gunanya ia berdiam diri di rumah? Toh, rumah itu sepih seperti kuburan meskipun banyak maid. Begitu pikir Naruto.

Lima menit lagi bimbel akan dimulai, Naruto bergegas ke lantai dua tempat kelasnya berada.

"Yo! Naruto.. Kau kelihatan suntuk? Apa harimu buruk?" Shino, salah satu teman Naruto di UF Operation bertanya santai.

"Hm.."

Shino yang diacuhkan hanya angkat bahu, ia sudah biasa. Ia baru mengenal Naruto dua Minggu dan selama itu sapaan atau pertanyaannya hanya dibalas "hm" oleh Naruto.

Semua peserta bimbel sudah hadir. Tinggal menunggu tentor yang belum-

Cklek!

Pintu terbuka, ternyata tentor fisika sudah datang. Para gadis di ruangan itu menahan napas melihat tentor tampan itu. Dan Naruto? Ia mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak menumbukkan kepalanya ke meja meratapi kesialannya.

'Pedofil mesum itu? Lagi-lagi dia. Grr' Naruto hanya bisa menggeram dalam hati.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai meihat Naruto. Ah, dewi fortuna sepertinya sangat menyayanginya hingga ia kembali dipertemukan dengan malaikat kecilnya itu.

###~S~N~R~###

Naruto menuruni anak tangga dengan langkah pelan. Semua teman sekelasnya sudah pulang. Ia memang sengaja menunggu hingga sepih.

Saat sampai di pembelokan tangga.

"Bocah pirang!"

'Sial!' Naruto kembali merutuk dalam hati. Mengapa ia harus bertemua dengan mesum brengsek itu.

"Menyingkir dari jalanku, teme!"

"Tidak!"

"Ck, apa maumu, teme?"

"Mauku? Jadilah pacarku, Namikaze Naruto!"

Naruto menggeram. Si teme ini benar-benar mengaduk emosinya.

"Cepat menyingkir atau aku akan mendorongmu sampai jatuh, teme!"

"Coba saja!"

Naruto yang kesalnya sudah mencapai tingkat dewa langsung saja mendorong Sasuke, tapi Sasuke dengan cepat menarik Naruto ke dalam pelukannya.

Deg!

"Bersikap seperti ini, kau tidak merindukanku, dobe?" Bisik Sasuke.

Deg!

Naruto hanya diam.

"Lepaskan."

"Tidak akan."

"Lepaskan, teme!"

"Tidak akan sebelum kau menjadi pacarku, dobe"

"Jangan mimpi, teme!"

Naruto berusaha melepaskan dirinya, tapi Sasuke yang lebih kuat tentu saja tak melepaskannya.

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu aku akan terus memelukmu sambil memimpikan kau jadi pacarku."

Naruto menghela nafas. Ia lelah, ini sudah jam 09.00 p.m. dan ia ingin pulang, tapi Sasuke masih saja memeluknya.

"Baiklah, teme! Aku akan jadi pacarmu, jadi lepaskan pelukanmu sekarang."

Sasuke menyeringai. Ia melepaskan pelukannya kemudian menarik tangan Naruto, menuruni tangga.

"Lepaskan, teme! Apa lagi maumu?"

"Kuantar pulang, dobe!"

"Tidak perlu. Aku dijemput."

"Hn"

Naruto kembali menghela nafas. Percuma melawan Sasuke, hanya membuang tenaga. Sasuke masih menggandeng, kalau tidak mau dibilang menyeret Naruto. Siswa-siswa bimbel yang masih ada di depan UFO hanya menatap heran sambil mengerutkan dahi, ada juga yang cemburu.

"Biar aku yang mengantar Naruto pulang," ucap Sasuke pada Iruka.

"Baiklah, Sasuke-_sama_." Assistant kepercayaan keluarga Namikaze itu membungkuk hormat kemudian berlalu.

Sasuke kembali menarik tangan Naruto dan memaksanya masuk mobil.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Naruto hanya diam. Sasuke yang tak tahu harus berkata apa hanya diam dan fokus menyetir.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk mereka sampai di Namikaze Mansion. Naruto berniat turun saat Sasuke menariknya lalu menlumat birbirnya dengan lembut. Naruto memberontak, namun akhirnya menyerah saat Sasuke tak kunjung melepasnya. Sasuke masih melumat mesra bibir mungil Naruto, lembut namun menuntut. Ia meraup bibir yang terasa manis itu beberapa kali. Bergantian ia melumat bibir atas dan bibir bawah Naruto, seolah tak pernah puas.

Merasa sang pujaan hati sudah tak mampu menahan napas, Sasuke melepaskan bibirnya dan diakhiri dengan kecupan lembut.

Ia mengangkat dagu mungil Naruto yang menunduk, menatap dalam iris indah itu.

"Bukankah aku pernah bilang, jangan menyimpan lukamu sendiri, dobe. Aku selalu ada. Jangan pernah merasa sendiri. Dan jagan pernah jauh dariku."

Tanpa diminta dan tanpa sadar, cairan bening menetes dari iris _ocean_ Naruto. Sasuke menghapusnya dengan lembut. Ia mengecup mata kelopak mata Naruto, mencoba menenangkan, mengatakan melalui verbal bahwa ia selalu ada.

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya, mencoba menghindar dari oniks Sasuke.

Naruto melepaskan tangan Sasuke dari bahunya kemudian berlari ke dalam mansion.

Sasuke hanya menatap sendu punggung Naruto.

"Kapan kau akan membuka hatimu untukku, Naru?"

###~S~N~R~###

"_Tadaima!"_

"_Okaeri, Naru-chan!"_

"_Kau terlihat senang. Apa harimu menyenangkan?"_

"_Hehe.. Sangat menyenang, Kaa-san. Teman-temanku menyenangkan seperti biasa. Tapi hari ini ada aku bertemu "teme pantat ayam" yang menyebalkan" _

"_teme pantat ayam?"_

"_Sasuke, Kaa-san?"_

"_Haha, mengapa kau memanggilnya begitu?"_

"_Model rambutnya aneh seperti pantat ayam, tou-san."_

"_Haha.. Sudah sudah! Ayo cepat ganti pakaianmu dan makan."_

"_Baiklah, Kaa-san!"_

Kelopak mata Naruto terbuka. Hah! Lagi-lagi ia terbangun di tengah malam. Ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju balkon. Di depan kamarnya terdapat taman yang indah. Tak ada yang berubah dari taman itu, kecuali bunga-bunga yang tumbuh, mati, lalu berganti yang baru. Ah, memang tak ada apapun yang berubah, tidak di Jerman ataupun di sini, tetap sepih dan dingin.

Matanya beralih menatap langit. Malam ini, langit penuh bintang, bulan juga bersinar begitu terang dan anggun.

###~S~N~F~###

Sasuke masih setia menatap langit dari bangku di taman mansionnya. Isi pikirannya bisa ditebak, remaja blonde bermata indah, Naruto.

Ia mengenal Naruto sejak bocah itu lahir, tapi tak sedikitpun ia terlihat di iris ocean itu. Ia tak tahu sejak kapan ia mencintai remaja yang umurnya delapan tahun dibawahnya itu. Yang jelas, ia sangat mencintai Naruto sepenuh hatinya. Dan ia akan menunggu sampai cintanya terbalas.

"Belum tidur, otouto? Ini sudah jam 12?"

"Hn"

"Memikirkan Naruto?"

"Hn"

Itachi menghela nafas.

"Kau tidak lelah terus mengejarnya? Dan kau kabur dari Jerman, otou-san pasti mengamuk!"

"Ck, Kau juga tidak lelah mengejar rubah merah itu!" cibir Sasuke. "Aniki, bagaimana kalau kita bertukar tugas? Biar aku yang mengurus perusahaan di sini dan kau mengurus perusahaan di Jerman?"

"Ck! Aku tidak mau. Kau tahu aku dan tou-san sedang perang dingin"

"Kau yakin? Di sana ada Kyuubi. Kudengar ia telah kembali ke Jerman kemarin"

Itachi diam.

"Lagipula, _Kaa-san_ merindukanmu. Kaa-san pasti kesepian, di sana tak ada anak-anaknya."

Itachi menghela nafas. "Baiklah.."

Dan jawaban itu sukses membuat Sasuke menyeringai.

"Tapi kau harus berhenti mengajar, otouto. Kau harus fokus pada perusahaan"

"Aku bisa membagi waktu, Aniki! Lagipula aku hanya bisa melihat Naruto di sekolah dan tempat bimbel"

Itachi kembali menghela nafas.

###~S~N~F~###

Seperti biasa, sepulang sekolah Naruto akan menuju UFO. Dan sudah seminggu ini Sasuke terus mengantar-jemput Naruto.

"Apa kau tidak ada kerjaan lain, teme?"

"Hn"

Sasuke hanya bergumam. Tentu saja ia punya banyak pekerjaan, tapi ia juga tidak mau melewatkan kebersamaannya dengan _dobe_nya.

Naruto hanya berdecak mendengar kata yang bahkan tidak bisa dibilang kata itu keluar dari mulut sasuke. Ia kembali bersandar di jok kursi mobil mewah Sasuke. Tapi ia kembali duduk tegak saat melihat Sasuke berbelok, tidak menuju tempat bimbel.

"Hei, kau mau membawaku ke mana?"

"Diam dan duduk manis saja, dobe!"

Hah! Dan Naruto hanya menghela nafas. Si Bungsu Uchiha ini memang selalu bisa membuat orang menuruti perintahnya.

Sasuke menepihkan mobilnya. Naruto melihat ke sekeliling. Padang bunga? Untuk apa Sasuke membawahnya ke sini? Padang bunga itu terletak di dekat laut. Suasana damai yang ditawarkan ditambah aroma wangi bunga pasti akan membuat siapa saja tenang dan beta.

Memilih utnuk tidak ambil pusing, Naruto membuka pintu mobil dan memangdang hamparan bunga berwarna-warni di depannya. Ia kemudian berjalan memsuki pdang bunga itu melalu jalan kecil yang tersedia. Naruto memejamkan matanya menikmati semilir angin yang lembut.

Sasuke tersenyum, ia menghampiri Naruto dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Di sini tenang kan?" Bisik Sasuke. Naruto yang entah mengapa merasa nyaman hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Naru, kau pernah bilang bahwa kau selalu bermimpi berada di dimensi paralel di mana semua yang kau inginkan berada di sana"

Naruto membuka matanya. Ia ingat, ia pernah mengatakan itu pada Sasuke saat masih di Jerman.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya kemudian berjalan kesamping Naruto, meraih pundak Naruto agar mereka berhadapan. Naruto mengelus pipi kenyal Naruto.

"Ada satu hal yang selalu ingin kutanyakan sejak dulu.."

Hening sejenak, hanya terdengar deburan ombak dan semilir angin yang merpa bunga-bunga dengan lembut.

"Apa dalam mimpimu itu…. ada aku?"

Naruto diam.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum miris. Ia melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Naruto.

"Tidak ada ya? Apa aku memang tak pernah ada di hati dan pikiranmu, Naruto?"

Naruto masih diam dan itu membuat hati Sasuke semakin sakit.

"Tak apa. Aku akan menunggu sampai hatimu terbuka untukku, Naru." Suara Sasuke terdengar pelan dan sedikit bergetar. Matanya memancarkan luka.

"Dobe, kau tahu? Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku"

Naruto masih belum bersuara dan Sasuke menyimpulkan bahwa Naruto lupa, atau mungkin tak pernah tahu sama sekali.

"Boleh aku meminta hadiahku?"

Tanpa sadar Naruto mengangguk pelan. Sasuke tersenyum lembut kemudian meraih tangan kecil Naruto.

"Jika kebahagiaan yang kau harapkan hanya ada di dimensi paralel, bolehkah aku menjadi kebahagian yang nyata di depanmu, di dunia ini? Beri aku kesempatan untuk mengisi hatimu yang sepih. Beri aku kesempatan untuk menemani jiwamu yang sendiri."

Naruto terpaku menatap oniks Sasuke. Dia dapat melihat kesungguhan dari iris kelam itu. Mengapa ia tidak pernah sadar bahwa selama ini ada Sasuke yang selalu menemaninya? Ia terlalu sibuk melihat lukanya sendiri hingga tidak menyadari ada orang yang terluka karena tindakannya.

Air mata Naruto menetes. Ah, mengapa ia selalu cengeng di depan Sasuke? Mengapa pemuda di depannya ini selalu bisa membuatnya meneskan air mata yang selalu ia tahan? Apa ia juga mencintai Sasuke? Entahlah.

"Naru, kenahmp"

Sasuke belum sempat melanjutkan ucapannya, bibir mungil Naruto melumat bibirnya penuh perasaan dengan air mata yang terus mengalir. Sasuke yang semula kaget akhirnya membalas ciuman Naruto. Satu tangannya memeluk pinggang Naruto possesive, Satunya lagi menekan lembut kepala Naruto untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Tak perlu kata-kata, Sasuke tahu bahwa ciuman itu berarti Naruto memberinya kesempatan. Dan ia siap menanti hingga si blonde kesayangannya itu membalas perasaannya.

**FIN**

* * *

S

A

S

U

N

A

R

U

.

.

**OMAKE**

"_Kau lama, dobe!"_

"_Heh… maaf, teme"_

"_Ayo cepat! Jangan sampai kita terlambat!" Sasuke meraih tangan Naruto dan Naruto yang diperlakukan sperti itu hanya nyengir._

"_Aku tidak menyangka Itachi-nii dan Kyuu-nii akan menikah. Haha, selama ini Kyuu-nii selalu mengacuhkan Itachi-nii. Jadi, kupikir mereka tidak akan bersama.."_

_Naruto terus mengoceh sementara Sasuke fokus menyetir menuju gereja._

"_Itu karena tidak ada yang mampu menolak pesona seorang Uchiha, dobe!"_

"_Buh.. kau terlalu percaya diri, teme.."_

_Sasuke hanya tersenyum lembut melihat Naruto yang menggembungkan pipinya._

###~S~N~F~###

"_Uchiha Itachi, bersediakah kau menerima Namikaze Kyuubi sebagai suamimu dalam suka maupun duka, menghormatinya, dan mencintainya semumur hidup?"_

"_Saya bersedia"_

"_Namikaze Kyuubi, bersediakah kau menerima Uchiha Itachi sebagai suamimu dalam suka maupun duka, menghormatinya, dan mencintainya semumur hidup?"_

"_Saya bersedia"_

_Dan sumpah pernikahan itu diakhiri dengan ciuman lembut di antara keduanya. Keluarga Uchiha dan Namikaze turut berbahagia. Naruto bahkan tak kuasa menahan tangis._

"_Dasar cengeng!" Cibir Sasuke._

"_Teme jelek!" balas Naruto sambil terisak pelan._

"_Cepatlah lulus, dobe! Agar kita bisa menyusul mereka." Wajaha Naruto memerah. Apa Sasuke sedang melamarnya?_

_Sasuke menyeringai "Wajahmu merah, dobe.."_

"_Dasar teme jelek. Setelah lulus aku masih akan kuliah, setelah itu aku akan mengurus perusahaan dan mengambil S2. Jadi jangan berharap menikah cepa-cepat, teme mesum!"_

_Naruto beranjak meninggalkan Sasuke yang pundung._

"_Haha, kau harus menunggu lebih lama lagi untuk menyusulku, otoutou!"_

"_Diamlah, baka Aniki!"_

"_Haha.." _

~Kau bukannya tidak pernah ada. Kau bahkan selalu mengisi setiap harapan, keinginan, dan impianku~

**REALLY END**

* * *

.

.

.

.

Hehe, gimana? Jelek? Gaje? Nggak nyambung?

Berikan komentar melalui review!


End file.
